


And They Said, "Be Careful Who You Trust, For They May Not Be True."

by jadeWillowtree



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: 5+1 Things, Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fire, Gen, I WILL ADD TAGS AS NEEDED, Jason Todd is Red Hood, POV Outsider, Refugees, Running Away, Tim Drake is Red Robin, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: Salix was just doing their job, they don't know why they keep ending up in Gotham! Honest! And who's "Batman"?AKA, 5 times Salix almost met the Batfam, and 1 time they did.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dc-related fic, so please don't lynch me? anywho, I will be updating the tags as we go.
> 
> EDIT 2/7/2020  
> Due to reasons, I decided to change Willow's name. any other edits will be put in the notes uwo

She could hear their taunts and threats as she cowered behind the dumpster, her hand pressed over her child’s mouth to stifle any noise. He was too young to have to go through this, she thought, as she heard the mob draw closer. Suddenly, a small, white shape darted to where she and her child were hidden.

At first glance it appeared to be a regular alley cat, with ragged white fur and scars. Yet, before her eyes, she watched the feline’s fur grow out, and the scars disappear, except for one on their fluffy tail. White dove’s wings sprouted from their back, as the feline-avian stared at her with large, unnaturally green eyes.

“Ma’am? I believe your escort has arrived.” The feline-avian purred, stepping closer. She knew her child and her were safe, at last. The feathers on her colorful parrot wings finally relaxed, as she stared with hope in her gaze at the creature.

The feline-avian gave a trilling chirp, as they grew closer and nuzzled her child. “Let’s get out of here, I doubt that mob will stay distracted much longer.” With a twitch of their tail, they gestured for her to follow them as they turned to leave the crevice behind the dumpster, into the alleyway. 

As she hoisted her child up onto her hip, she scrambled to follow the small creature. “What’s a lovely lady such as yourself doing in these parts?” They asked her, flicking an ear as they led her through the alleys, avoiding the mob.

“I-we…. My family was never able to arrive to the Forest, they got attacked on the way there. I ended up here in Gotham, and I tried to hold my own, but, you know what its like….” Her soft voice answered, too afraid to speak louder in fear of the mob or someone else hearing them.

“Dam- Darn, I thought I had retrieved that last few groups that were ambushed. I’m sorry it took me so long to track ya down, but we’ll be safe soon.” They replied, cutting off their swear after glancing at her child. They flicked their tail as they let out a huff of frustration, their sensitive ears growing weary from the non-stop traffic of Gotham City.

They came to a sudden stop as it seemed like all of the fur on their body stood at attention. “Hide yourselves. I hear someone coming.” They said, voice barely loud enough for her to hear as she scrambled to hide behind the nearest dumpster.

The feline-avian, on the other hand, shifted their form to the original skinny alleycat they had taken the appearance of before. They sat down and started grooming themself, to look inconspicuous as several figures appeared overhead.

“Are we almost to the riot yet? I’m getting bored.” A man with a red helmet spoke, head turning the face another man in a black and blue body suit, with a mask over his eyes.

“We’re almost there, calm down! I thought I heard something over here so I wanted to check it out, just in case, y'know?” He shrugged, peering down in the alley. She went stock still, her hand covering her child’s mouth once more as the now-alleycat continued grooming themself. 

“Well, it looks to me like a regular alley. We have to go, c’mon.” A third voice said, unable to be seen from where she was hidden. The other two sighed, before leaping across the gap between buildings, heading towards where she had left the mob.

“That was close, I don’t know who they were but I don’t like it.” They said, prowling over to her as they shifted into their other form. “We need to hurry up. This place isn’t safe whether it’s dark or light, and you’re not that stealthy, carrying a toddler and all.” They flicked their tail, as they set off at a quicker pace with her following behind.


	2. Two

Xe paced almost nervously in the alley, as xis partners hushed the children. It had been an accident, xis youngest sibling’s powers forming as they slept. Luckily, xis partners and xim were able to manipulate the flames Intent to make it functionally harmless to living beings, but items and the like could not be spared. It was fire’s Nature to burn, so rather the replaceable than the irreplaceable in xis opinion.

Xe knew that they were pushing it, living in Gotham. Along with their status of Fire Hybrids, came the issues of visibility. Xis own markings glowed in moderate fear as xe thought about it, adding to the soft glow of the alleyway.

“How much longer?” Xis eldest daughter, only 13, sniffled, clutching her stuffed kitty to her chest. It was one of the few things they were able to save before they had to flee from the scene. 

Xe picked her up, muscles straining a bit- gods she was so big now- as xe wasn’t as young as xe used to be. “Soon, my little spark, soon.” Xe cooed.

They all really should have listened to xis Carrier when he told them living outside The Forest was a bad idea. But they were young and bold, and believed xis Carrier silly. Besides, wasn’t it a good idea to let xis siblings see the Outside too?

Gods, were they proven so, so wrong. Xis partner, xis Natureheart, stiffened as she peered out of the alleyway. Handing xis daughter over to her Sire, xis other partner, xe hurried over to her.

“What did you see?” Xe whispered softly to her.

“I think the Bats are out, they must be looking for whoever started the fire.” She hurriedly whispered back, the green glow of her own markings flaring in agitation and fear. Xe covered her hands with xis.

“They will be soon, we’re gonna be okay. Come help calm the children, I’ll take watch.” Xe nudged her out of her crouch, and watched her as she walked over and scooped up their youngest. The child was only 5, their powers not yet formed. Along with that, their resistance to the flames wasn’t as strong yet, so some light burns littered their little hands. Xis natureheart did her best to soothe the small child, and xe turned around to continue watch.

It felt like hours had passed when xe saw the flicker of snow white coming closer. They had taken the form of a white street dog with vaguely Husky origins.

“So, you’re the unlucky ones eh?” They panted, “I had to take the long route, sorry, those Bats are all over tonight.” They gave xim a headbutt to xis shoulder, nearly knocking xim over before xe realized they wanted to be pet.

Xe stroked the soft fur on their head as xe gave a quick summary of the incident. 

“Sounds rough, especially for a big family like ya’ll.” They commented once xe finished.

They were right about the big family, (though xe had seen bigger) though. Xis natureheart, xis sparkmate made up the Heads of the household, along with xis two younger siblings who they had had to take along, due to complications with their Carrier. Adding to that was their eldest daughter, their twins, and their youngest child. Overall, it was a decently large family.

“Say, let’s get out of here? The AshenPlains Herd has a decently large population of Elemental Hybrids, I hear.” They flicked an ear as they spoke softly.

Xe nodded rapidly, “Yes, of course.” Xe responded, standing up to usher xis partners and the children into a group formation.

Xe adjusted the backpack they had tossed over a shoulder as they followed the white husky. It seemed like they weren’t up for taking any risks with their shapeshifting tonight. Suddenly, they stiffened, and they turned around to place their paws on xis stomach.

“Act natural, Bats are on the rooftops. Story is that due to an incident you’re all heading to your parents place on short notice. I’m your pet dog that you had to chase down, hence my appearance.” They rapidly whispered this as they acted like an excitable dog. To keep up the facade (and partially because they were surprisingly soft), xe gave them pets. 

Luckily for them all, the Bats weren’t concerned with them, and the harsh light of the streetlamps concealed the soft glowing of the markings almost all of them shared.

“We’re almost in the clear, let’s get out of here.” They spoke, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the group. Xe nodded, despite them not looking at xim. They were on the outskirts of Gotham. It had been a decently quick trip, mostly due to xis sparkmate’s suggestion of at least staying closer to the outskirts in a worst case scenario.

As they approached the pocket of untouched wilderness that only those who travelled this far out could find, xis natureheart placed her hands under their head.

“Mother bless you in your travels.” She said to them. They simply accepted the blessing of xis natureheart, before ushering them into the pocket of wilderness, where they would soon find a welcome group to help them settle from their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first and foremost, if anyone told you i have a regular update schedule, they lied.
> 
> second, i may have accidentally gotten attached to the group of ocs mentioned in here?? so oop?? if anyone would like more on them go ahead and ask about it in the comments i don't mind.
> 
> sadly, no actual dialogue from the bats in this chapter. oh well!


	3. Three

He gave a small grin as he ruffled their hair. Today they had picked an appearance similar to him and his son, making it look like they were his older sibling.

“So, you two may be wondering why we’re in Gotham today…” He started, before his son cut him off with a snort.

“Uh, obviously? You hate this place, anyway.” He grinned at his father, sharp and mocking. He stuck his tongue out at his kid.

“Ignoring the TRULY hurtful words my DARLING son just said,” He clutched a fist to his chest in exaggeration, “I found an absolutely adorable little restaurant while working here, and thought you two deserved a treat.”

The two spluttered a little at his sappiness, before the little shapeshifter forcefully leaned against him. Being used to this by now, he easily endured their awkward display of affection. Meanwhile, his son grumbled good-naturedly.

He just ruffled the two’s hair, making sure to not dislodge the little shapeshifter’s glamour. Besides, the one they were using today was an adorable jeweled cat-ear headband that the Alpha of Oakhill Clan had gotten them. It was a relatively inexpensive gift, especially for her, but it had been quite the struggle to get them to accept it. They were so used to giving and not receiving, the two of them fought a battle every time they gave them a gift.

The bell on the door jingled as he led the teenager and 12-year old inside the relatively small restaurant. There weren’t many people inside, and the atmosphere was calm and quiet. It was perfect.

A waitress seated them in a booth next to a window. He glanced outside, it was a relatively nice day (or well, nice for Gotham, that is), which was why he had brought the two with him. Secretly, he hoped that none of the regular Gotham crazies would interfere with their plans today. If they decided to cause a ruckus, it best be on the other side of town, far away from them.

The teen fiddle with the cat-charm on their choker as they read through the menu, “That doesn’t look half bad, I hope it has a milk-free version though.” They commented, pointing at one of the pictures on the menu. He gave a hum of acknowledgement as he looked at it. They were right, it contained milk. He would make sure to tell the waitress to keep it dairy free.

He stiffened suddenly as someone entered the restaurant. He quickly relaxed into a more natural form, smiling reassuringly at the younger two when they looked at him curiously.

He stole a quick glance at the newcomer. A masuline-appearing human, with a white streak in his overall short black hair. He reeked of first-hand death.

If the human decided to pull anything, he thought, he’ll regret it when I get to him, whenever that is. Luckily for now, the kids remained oblivious.

His son wasn’t as attuned to Death as he was, not yet (or ever, he hoped), so the overall presence of Gotham would mask the human. The little shapeshifter was more attuned to a human’s intents than anything, but they were distracted from that high-strung state of mind they were usually in, and he planned to keep it that way today. 

As the waitress came over to take their orders, he kept an eye on the human. He was well practiced in the art of subtly-staring-someone-down, so the kids didn’t notice his staring. He could swear he could see the outline of a weapon of some kind on him, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. Nonetheless, the gave the waitress his order, and told her to make sure that the little shapeshifter’s food was dairy free. Said shapeshifter huffed a little at being spoken for, but didn’t protest. He counted this as a win.

Once their food had arrived, he watched in anticipation for the children’s reaction to the food. Last time he had been here, it had surprised him even.

“So? Is it good?” He asked the two.

“Pretty good.” His son tried to blow it off, but he could see the enjoyment in his stance. He smiled, before turning to the little shapeshifter.

“I like it! We’ll have to come back here sometime, when we all have free time, that is. I know your schedule is pretty busy.” They smiled at him, which made him very happy because every time this child gets to act their age, he regains another year on his (after?) lifespan. In short, he smiled back.

“Great! Now eat your meals, we’ve got other things to do today too.” He informed the two, who proceeded to dig in. He started eating his own meal, happy that the kids were happy, but also slightly tense from the presence of the human.

Very few humans reek of that much first-hand death. He doesn’t trust it, not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! the two characters introduced in this chapter are gonna be reoccurring! 
> 
> 2 updates in a row?! what is this sorcery?! in my defense i just really wanted to write some Bonding TM. the kid deserves it!  
> and yes that is jason who entered, so uwo.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN did this chapter not want to be written. i adore the POV character but she hates having her POV written, clearly. sorry it's so short! Hopefully, Five will be longer.

The Kit had approached her while she was filing paperwork in her office. An outing, they said, get you out of this stuffy building. And do some birthday shopping while they’re at it. Her kits’ birthdays are coming up, after all, and they’re their friends too. Of course, she agreed immediately.

Anything that lets the Kit take a break is a good idea in her book. The shopping was just a bonus.

“So what are the plans for the twins’ birthday party anyway?” The Kit asked her as she brushed dirt off her skirt. It’d be a shame to get it dirty, it was so expensive. Most of what the humans call “Gothic Lolita” fashion is, these days.

“A surprise party,” She smiled at them, “they do love their surprises, and it will be just lovely to have everyone together again.”

“Ooooh, I like that idea! I’ll make sure that I’m not busy that day, pardon any species-ending events of course, so I can attend.” They chirped in excitement.

Smiling fondly at the Kit, she reached a white gloved hand out and ruffled their hair, making sure to not dislodge her gifted glamor headband. They looked absolutely adorable in it.

“Oh, did you see that shop over there? I thought I saw some stuff the twins’ll like in it! Can we go, please?” The Kit practically begged, hopping up and down as they stared at her with large green eyes.

“Of course! Lead the way, my dear.” She chuckled, letting herself be led by the hand to the shop. As they entered, she took note of the other patrons.

It was a relatively non-descript store, selling what looked like a varied collection of collectibles. The patron she took note of first was a well dressed man with black hair and blue eyes observing a set of animal figurines. She wasn’t sure of why she took interest in him first, but she made a mental note to keep an eye on him. Trusting her gut had gotten her this far, after all.

“Look at these! They’re gonna love them!” The Kit excitedly gestured at a collection of photographs from around the world. She stepped closer to see them better, and nodded in agreement.

“They’re perfect. Go ahead and keep looking around, I’ll hold onto these until check out, alright honey?” She told the Kit, who smiled and nodded, before hurrying off to find more items for their friends.

She continued to look around the shop, as she suddenly became aware of the man she had noticed earlier start observing her. She could feel his gaze on her, and invisibly her fur fluffed up in agitation. 

It was never a good thing to draw a human’s attention, especially in Gotham. She had heard plenty of horror stories from refugees about what goes down in Gotham. It made her skin crawl, and her fur spike.

Despite this, she continued her shopping, picking up an absolutely adorable blouse, and a necklace she found quite charming for her kits. They’d appreciate whatever gifts they received, she had made sure to teach them that lesson early on, but she knew they’d appreciate these items. 

It was starting to drag on her nerves with how the man kept staring at her. It was getting quite uncomfortable, and he seemed almost oblivious to what he was doing. Either that, or it was on purpose, but that seemed unlikely to her. Just a hunch, though.

“Do you have everything, love?” She asked the Kit as they returned from their adventuring around the small store. They smiled and nodded, handing over the biggest object they were carrying. It was a statue of two twin cats with intertwined tails, about the length of her forearm.

“They’ll love these, let’s head to check out, alright?” She responded to them, tilting her head a fraction.

“Sounds good!” The Kit chirped back, grinning, as they hurried off to the check out, with her following behind at a more languid pace.

As they checked out and left the store, she could still feel the human watching her. What a strange species, humans. She’ll never understand them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title for this chapter: "Bruce doesn't know how to talk to people or bond about ALSO having adopted kids so instead he just stares creepily at a local woman"


End file.
